The present invention relates to jewelry, and, more particularly, to jewelry using small gemstones set in metallic findings.
For many centuries, skilled artisans have been producing jewelry by setting gemstones in findings of various metals, and such gemstones have been of various configurations and sizes. As is well known, highly attractive and unique jewelry can be produced by using smaller gemstones, by modifying the patterns in which they appear within the finding, and by varying the sizes of the gemstones in a given finding. Although gemstones have been cut in various shapes, generally they are faceted and highly polished in order to provide a high degree of brilliance.
In United States Letters Pat. No. 5,036,682 granted Aug. 6, 1991, there is disclosed jewelry which makes use of small cylindrical gemstones disposed within a recess to provide an aesthetically pleasing, unique jewelry item. Although the jewelry permits viewing of the length of the gemstones, their ends are covered and light rays cannot enter therethrough.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel jewelry which permits light to be transmitted through rod-like gemstones as well as to be reflected by them.
It is also an object to provide such a jewelry item which permits such gemstones to be mounted in spaced relationship.
It is a further object to provide such jewelry which may be fabricated readily and in which the gemstones are firmly engaged.
Still another object is to provide a novel method for making jewelry using small rod-like gemstones which method lends itself to wide variation in the nature of the findings and the appearance of the ultimate jewelry items.